ABC I Love You
by Jayceee
Summary: Her heart breaks when she sees him with another girl, her heart shatters when she sees him kissing her. The pieces of her heart lie on the floor broken, she promises herself she won't fall in love. But after meeting him again, her heart slowly pierces together. Through both him and the letters of the alphabet she learns to love again. Based loosely on the anime/manga. Himuro X OC.
1. ABC I Love You - Prologue

**A/N - **Hellooo everyone! I'm so sorry! I'm not updating as quickly as I like to, but these past few weeks have been quite hectic.

As you can see, I have decided to change my story a bit as I couldn't come up with some good plots to write about. My story will still follow what I've written in my summary, but the plot will be different. In doing this, I have added a prologue to help kick start the story.

When reading this chapter, you might get confused, don't worry, I plan on editing the other chapters as well to fit the flow of the story, hopefully, I'll get them done by tomorrow or sometime this week. The story might not make a lot of sense at first, but after around ten chapters or so, everything will be explained :)

I had planned on posting up this chapter at a later date, but since today is my birthday, consider this as my present to you guys!

Hmm, what else? Ah, I remember. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, only my two OC's, Hana and Sakura.

Well, on with the story! Enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rologue

The white dress that hung loosely around you felt foreign as your fingers mindlessly caressed the smooth material. The unfamiliar sensation of a cotton type fabric occasionally fluttering across your neck had you slowly reaching out to touch the bottom of your nape, there you could feel two pieces of string tied up crudely together in order to hold your dress in place. The dress was quite long as it hid your whole body from view, the only part of your body that could be seen properly were your ankles. Your eyes travelled down to your feet, you were wearing a pair of plain white shoes that seemed to match the colour of your dress. You narrowed your eyes as you felt a small dulling sensation pulsating through your head, you winced as voices you didn't recognize entered your cloud of thoughts.

_"I have to do this."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's exactly as I said. We have already decided on a plan."_

_"You mean…? You can't do this! You will be destroying her hopes, everything she holds dear. All for what?"_

_"The others have already given their consent. You're either with me or against me." _

_"I refuse. Go and find another solution."_

_"Listen-"_

_"No, you listen. If you were in this position would you accept it? Don't sigh at me, no one in his or her right mindset would agree to this. _

_"Then what would you do? We're running out of time."_

_"I…."_

_"Exactly, that's what I thought."_

_"This isn't right! You'll be taking away her dreams. Don't go through with this, you'll end up with a lot more than guilt on your plate." _

_"And what exactly would I feel?"_

_"If you had children you would understand the pain you would be putting them through if you did this to them instead."_

_The voices seem to belong to a woman and a man who both stared at each other in silence._

_The man was wearing a pair of white shoes. _

You looked at your shoes in confusion. However, the sudden sounds of screeching and screaming had you falling down to the floor in shock. A kaleidoscope of blurry images slowly unraveled right before your eyes.

The sound of a girl screaming at you brought tears to your eyes at the intensity of her voice, _"it's all your fault, if only you died in the first place then I wouldn't have had to resort to this!" _You could feel your heart shattering as you recognized the voice. You focused on your breathing, trying to calm yourself as you pieced your heart back together, it didn't work. Only the sounds of the irregular thumping of your heart finally brought you back to your senses as you found yourself back in your room again.

You gazed blankly at your surroundings observing the various sorts of items that were littered around you, rainbow coloured balloons hung listlessly against the ceiling, each announcing the same words 'congratulations.'

_"Congratulations, you win." _

Numerous cards of different shapes and sizes layed neatly on top a white pristine table, adding a splash of colour to the plain snow-coloured room. One card in particular caught you attention. You slowly traced the letters of the card with the tip of your finger. A word at the top of the letter had you tilting your head in curiosity.

"Sa..ku..ra?" you jumped at the unfamiliar sound coming out from you, failing to recognize your own voice.

_"Sakura… please. It wasn't like that. Hear me out." _

_You heard a loud slap. _

_"You betrayed me."_

Fresh new tears ran down your face as the memory continued to play out before you. You shook your head, you didn't want this. The pain was too much for you. You didn't want to feel anything. As if on cue the sounds of walls could be heard forming around the pieces of your shattered heart. However, you could still feel the lingering aftereffects of what the memory had done to you.

Looking quickly around the room you noticed a vase filled with the most exquisite flowers you had ever seen. Without even hesitating you grabbed the vase and threw it harshly onto the floor. The sounds of broken glass immediately snapped you out of your daze.

The scents of the fallen flowers wafted through the room creating a strong aroma. One fragrance though had your whole body turning rigid. The faint scent of honey being emitted from the flower in front of you slowly turned your gaze cold.

_A girl and boy kiss. The boy doesn't see the other girl watching from a distance, the girl with him does. She turns around to look at the aforementioned girl with a smirk. _

Chains were slowly forming around the walls surrounding your heart. You wiped away the remaining tears from your face and slowly stood up.

You looked around the room with an all but calm face, you noticed in the far corner a white door knob in which you proceeded to fling open. You observed the slightly smaller room noticing that on one of the walls hung a large black frame that seemed to encase some sort of glass. Silently you walked towards it, gasping in surprise as you could see a girl staring right back at you. You did not recognize the girl. She had light blue eyes that stood out against her fair skin, long curly waves of blonde hair framed the girl's body enhancing her eyes.

One thing seemed to confuse you, it seemed with every movement that you did the girl would mimic them. You took a shaky breath as you lifted your trembling fingers to your cheeks, the girl did the same. Realization dawned on you as you recognized that the girl was you.

You touched your lips. Pictures of a man leaning down to kiss you entered your mind. Your eyes hardened.

You touched your nose. The smell of fire and water lingered in the air. You dismissed the scene before you.

You touched the corner of your eyes. Still cut images of a cliff, road, tires and water appeared before you. _The sounds of a girl screaming as flesh and skin skid roughly against the road. _You looked at yourself in the mirror, the girl staring back at you looked on apathetically.

Locks had attached to the chains wrapped around the walls around your heart. Keys being thrown to the deepest recesses of your mind.

You touched your head curiously as a stinging sensation could be felt. You froze when your hand came into contact with something warm. You slowly looked down at your hands. Blood. This time you didn't shed a single tear, nor did you fall down in shock. You stood there staring indifferently at your own blood.

You could feel yourself swaying as well as your vision becoming hazy due to the blood loss, you wished for one thing before blackness could completely take over, you wished that you could forget.

The echoes of your heart being sucked in by a dark abyss were the last things that you heard before the darkness claimed you.


	2. ABC I Love You - Chapter I

**A/N** - This chappie is quite long... I didn't intend for it to become this long, but the next chapters won't be as long as this... probably :)

What else? Oh yes, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, though I wish I did. I do however, own my own OC's Sakura and Hana.

Oh and do please review ^^

Well that's it for me, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter I - <strong>M<strong>eeting

"She's not responding. I'm running out of ideas. Don't you think it's about time we told her? She might snap out of it."

"She's been through a lot and with the amount of time she's been here I say she is still not ready for the truth."

"It's been already three weeks. Most people would have responded by now."

"We must be patient."

The soft murmurs of two people talking outside of your room broke you out of your sleep. You groaned and managed to mutter out in a hoarse voice, _"Why is it so dark in here?" _

The chattering outside did not stop.

You panicked as alarm bells started ringing in your head. _"Why can't they hear me?" _you asked to a very quiet room. You blinked your eyes a couple of times before realizing that all you could see was black. Pitch black darkness.

You could hear in the background an instrument beeping erratically. You gasped while shouting in a pained voice, _"Why does my heart hurt?" _

The sounds of a door being swung open went unnoticed by you. It wasn't until you could feel something cool dripping onto your arm that your body slowly relaxed. Listening to the steady beat of the instrument playing in the background had your body coaxing you to sleep. In the back of your mind you could hear someone shouting. Your eyebrows furrowed as you concentrated on the sound of the person's voice. It sounded familiar.

"Sakura… Sakura…. Sakura!" A hard nudge to your left had you opening up your eyes in surprise.

You gazed at the scenery before you. Instead of seeing darkness you could see a park bustling with numerous schools waiting in line to participate in a match. You remembered that a street ball tournament was being held today. You smiled as you thought to yourself, _"They all probably want to have the chance to play against one of the Generation of Miracles. Though it's a shame that I don't see any of their members here. It would be great if I got to play against one of them." _Just thinking of playing in a match against the five strongest players of your time got your blood pumping. You loved challenges and this was one where you were determined to see through to the end. A punch aimed directly at your left arm pulled you out of your thoughts. It seemed your best friend Hana, had been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes.

"Damn it Sakura! Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" your friend sighed exasperatedly at you.

You just shrugged and proceeded to twirl the basketball that you were holding on to the tip of your index finger.

Hana inwardly face palmed herself while muttering, "The Captain wants us both to assess the eight teams from the Inter-high… well the ones who came to participate in the street ball tournament to see how well they'll fare in the Winter Cup."

"So we'll get to play in each of the teams?" you asked excitedly, while pointing at the many schools lining up for the basketball matches.

"Of course we have to. How else are we going to assess the team's skills?"

You laughed sheepishly, "Good point. I mean I knew that."

Hana just sighed, "Honestly what can you do without me?"

"Breathe."

Your friend just rolled her eyes, "Anyway there's a team over there that looks quite interesting. It seems their opponent's team is losing quite badly so let's assess them for now."

"Hai hai," you gave Hana a thumbs up.

You both headed to the team you were going to assess.

_"Not bad," _you thought, "_though they could improve on their team-work a bit more."_ You shrugged out of your jumper, a dark pink jersey could be seen with the number 12 printed in white.

_"Number 12, huh? I wonder how he's doing? The last I saw of him was that fight we had..." _you quickly snapped yourself out of your thoughts. You learnt from experience that it was no good dwelling back to the past as it just hurt and brought back unwanted feelings that you didn't want.

"Hey! Do you mind if my friend and I join you for a bit? Your match looks quite interesting…."

* * *

><p>"Taiga! What a surprise to find you here."<p>

"You don't look surprised at all. Keeping the usual poker face?"

"I ain't keeping a poker face. This is just how I am naturally."

Taiga was quiet, it had been a while since he last saw Himuro. The last time they had talked was when that bet was made which never was settled as he had to return to Japan.

Both men were staring at each other silently. The Seiren team watching from a distance could slowly feel the atmosphere turning tense. Before any of them could break the awkward silence, a shout was heard, "Hey! Be careful. That basketball is headed your way!"

Before both men could react a girl had appeared and quickly caught the basketball. "Ah that was close," you muttered.

As a result of catching the ball your back now faced both of the men, you were about to turn to apologize when Hana had come up and hit you hard on the head.

"Itae! That hurt!" fake tears formed in the corner of your eyes.

"Geez, Sakura. Next time pay more attention to the ball."

"Gomen ne. I wasn't paying attention on the court," you said sheepishly.

Hana just rolled her eyes, apologized on her friends behalf, gave a small bow to both the men and left.

Himuro's eyes widened slightly, recognizing the name of the girl.

_~ Flashback~_

_"Let me explain it's not like that. We were just talking about how we were going to complete the assignment when she just grabbed me and kissed me."_

_"You could have stopped her! The minute her lips touched yours you could have pushed her away. But you didn't. You just waited until she had stopped kissing you." Hurt was evident on the girl's face. She mustered all the strength she could to stop the tears from forming. _

_"Wait…" the boy tried to reach for the girl to try to reason with her. _

_The girl jerked her arm away from the boy not caring anymore that her tears were running freely down her face. "Enough! I can't do this anymore. You think I don't notice the secret calls you've been getting at school? How your expression always stays the same whenever we go out on dates, how you never react when I kiss you, how I've noticed your expressions change when you receive a confession from one of your stupid fangirls? I am your girlfriend damn it! The least you can do is treat me like a human being. I just can't do this anymore… Tatsuya, let's break up." _

_And with that the girl dropped the birthday presents she had gotten from him. Ripped off the necklace he had given to her for their anniversary and threw it unceremoniously onto the ground. With one final glance the girl said, "Maybe now you can focus on accepting all the confessions you receive, after all you seem to be much happier around your fangirls then you could ever be with me." And with that the girl stormed off. _

_~Two hours later~_

_"Why did you miss?! Is that supposed to be pity?! I don't remember telling you to hold back! _

_"I don't want to be your enemy. I want things to stay the same." _

_"I see. If you're going to keep going easy on me because of that… I have no choice." The boy reached for his neck and tore out his necklace. "I'll bet this ring on our next game! Today's game is a tie. If you lose the next game, we'll pretend this never existed."_

_"Tatsuya… what's gotten into you? You've been picking a lot of fights lately and even your fan girls have stopped following you." Taiga slowly wiped the blood off his lips. It was then he noticed a chain hanging out of the pocket of his friend. He reached for it and realized that it was the same necklace that he had._

_"…. Did something happen between you and Sakura?"_

_There was a long silence followed by a loud punching noise. Tatsuya snatched the necklace and stuffed it back into his pocket, "That is none of your concern. Remember our bet because I won't forgive you if you go easy on me again."_

_~end of flashback~_

You could feel someone grabbing your shoulders and turning you around so that you were now facing the two men.

"Sakura?" confusion was evident in his voice.

The girl averted her eyes and sighed, "It's been a while, Himuro-kun."

Shock was apparent on his face. In the last few years when you had left America you had grown beautifully. Your curly blonde hair was much longer even up in a ponytail it reached your waist. Your eyes were still the deep blue colour he loved, constantly reminding him of the sea. Your figure had changed a lot as well. You were skinny but he could see the slight appearance of muscles in both your arms and thighs.

You shifted uncomfortably as you could feel Himuro's gaze wandering up and down your body.

"You…"

Taiga however, took that chance to interrupt. He had quickly grabbed you and pulled you into a bone crushing hug. "It's been so long, you've grown taller, though I'm still taller than you."

You laughed, "It has been too long," and returned his hug.

_"When were they so close?" _Himuro narrowed his eyes at Taiga. Before he could grab you out of his hug you realized that you weren't alone. Standing next to Taiga was a boy with blue hair.

"Oh, and who are you?" you curiously asked.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

"I see… and how long have you been there?"

"I've been here the whole time."

You gasped in shock, "_I didn't even notice his presence. Though his name sounds familiar. Kuroko? Where have I heard that name before." _You were about to say something when the yelling voice of Hana broke you out of it.

"Oi, Sakura stop daydreaming. In case you hadn't noticed we're still in the middle of the match. If you could be so kind to pass the ball so we can continue playing"

You looked down and realized you were indeed still holding the basketball. You grinned.

Himuro was about to offer if you wanted him to throw it for you knowing full well that you couldn't play basketball. However, you surprised him when you got into a throwing stance and proceeded to bounce the ball a few times before throwing it. What caught everyone's attention was that you managed to shoot the ball not to your friend but into your team's hoop successfully earning a point.

Hana caught the ball and grinned at you. She gave a thumbs up and proceeded to continue the basketball match.

It was then you noticed everyone staring at you in shock.

"What?" you asked.

"Since when could you throw like that? No wait scratch that. Since when could you play basketball?" Taiga shouted at you while pointing at your jersey as he realised you were also a team player.

"Eh… since always?" you answered uncertainly.

"But… but.." Taiga was speechless.

Himuro was silent, "You've never played in any games with us."

You turned to look at him, "It was an all boys competition I really couldn't do anything about it." The look he gave you made you roll your eyes. "Oh please, don't act as if this bothers you. After all you never really cared about me."

Hurt was evident in Himuro's eyes. Taiga looked at both of his former friends with confusion. "Wait did something happen between the both of you in America?"

Both you and Himuro became silent as an uncomfortable look appeared on your face. Taiga saw this and quickly changed the subject. "Ne, judging by that throw you just did, I can guess you're pretty good at basketball. How about joining our school's basketball team?"

Taiga ignored the shouts of happiness and the constant, "We finally have such a pretty woman on our team!" coming from his teammates as he stared at you waiting for an answer.

You smiled, "As much as I'll like to join your basketball team. I'm going to have to refuse. Besides I'm already on a basketball team."

"But I don't see a name on your jersey."

"It's a secret but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough during the Winter Cup. All of my team members will be there."

"But you know I always thought you were going to be studying abroad? What made you want to play basketball? What do you plan on doing here?"

"You sure have a lot of questions for me. How about I answer one of your questions? You can ask me as many as you like when we hang out next time?

Taiga just nodded.

"Okay. Well I guess I came to Japan to achieve my goal of wanting to become one of the top female basketball player of our time. I've heard about how Japan already has quite a few legendary basketball teams and I plan on defeating them all in order to achieve my dream. "

"That's quite a goal you have. Of course you have to beat me in order to become one of the best."

You rolled your eyes, "We'll have a match one day as I'm curious to how you have improved."

Taiga grinned in response. Before he could voice out the many questions he wanted to ask, he realized that a tall shadow was looming over Kuroko.

"It's been a while, Murasakibara-kun." greeted Kuroko.

"Oh? It's Kuro-chin. What are you doing here? You look as serious as ever. You're so serious… I want to crush you." And with that, Murasakibara reached out his hand towards Kuroko's face.

_"This is dangerous not only is this guy scarily tall but he's gonna kill him!" _Before you could do anything, Murasakibara just smiled at Kuroko and proceeded to rub his hair, "I'm just kidding."

You breathed a sigh of relief. Though you swear you've seen the guy before. In a magazine perhaps? He had purple hair and was abnormally tall for someone his age.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Actually it's your fault for changing our meeting place at the last second, Muro-chin. I only came because you said you wanted to go sightseeing around Tokyo since you came back to Japan. But you're playing street ball." And with that, the tall guy, Mura (you couldn't really remember the rest as his name was too long) dug into the bag he was holding and pulled out a packet of chips. He then proceeded to eat them while talking.

It was then when everything clicked for you. You pointed at both Kuroko and Mura. "You guys are part of the Generation of Miracles!"

Everyone stared at you, "Sakura you didn't know?"

You glared at Taiga, "I did know! I just didn't… recognize them."

He just smirked at your answer.

"Let's play a game together," you and Taiga said at the same time.

"Eh? but I don't want to."

Kagami grabbed Mura. Resulting in Mura pulling off Taiga's eyebrows. Resulting in a bickering argument the two were having.

You however, became quiet. From the corner of your eyes you could see that Himuro was staring at you but you ignored him, "_He seems to like food. Somehow that just pisses me off. It reminds me of one of my teammates…" _you mentally shuddered trying to make the images playing in your mind disappear.

"Eh, what should I do?" you put your fingers up to your chin and went into a thinking pose. You could tell that you had Mura's attention as he went quiet, "I still have all these maibu's that I couldn't possibly eat on my own. Oh, should I just throw them away?" It took all your strength to not laugh after taking one look at Mura's face.

"Don't do that. Give them to me."

"… let's make a trade. I'll give you these maibu's and in return let's play a basketball match together."

"Deal." You mentally cheered to yourself while everyone watched in amusement.

After handing the maibu's to Mura he had suddenly grabbed both of your hands and hugged you.

You had missed the glare Tatsuya was giving to his fellow team mate.

"Kura-chin, thank you."

Everyone watched the exchange with open mouths. You blushed, _"What is with the name Kura-chin?"_ Before you could return the hug Himuro had grabbed you and wrapped his arm protectively around your waist while pulling you even closer to him.

"What the hell was that for?" you tried to remove Tatsuya's arm, but he stubbornly held onto you.

Himuro gave a cold stare to Mura while the latter just looked at him boredly.

Mura just shrugged, "Stop staring at me like that. It's scary... I nearly forgot. Muro-chin, we can't play in unofficial games. That's why I came here to stop you."

Himuro was silent. You on the other hand kept trying to pry his arm away from you while shouting numerous profanities at him. He reluctantly let you go. You glared at him while you fixed your clothes. Realization suddenly dawned on you.

"No! What? You can't participate in the game? What about the deal we had?"

"Kura-chin, maybe next time."

_"I just got tricked, heh, well he got me." _You smiled to yourself, "Well then." You fixed your clothes, "I'll best be going off now. Don't really want to take up any more of your time. Taiga we'll catch up soon."

Before you could leave Himuro had quickly wrapped his hand around your wrist and pulled you towards him so that his lips were right next to your ear. What he had said next sent shivers down your body and you cursed yourself for reacting that way. You promised yourself that the next time you saw him you would be over him. That you would only regard him as nothing more than an acquaintance. You told yourself this yet why was your body betraying you? Your heart was pumping so loud that you swore he could hear it, the way his hand had grabbed you had sent tingles down your body. The way his lips had touched your ear had sent lovely little shockwaves down throughout your body.

As you grabbed your bag and headed out of the basketball court you knew bitterly why your body had reacted that way, _"I'm still not over him, I'm still in love with him."_ You could feel the tears streaming down your face.

As if he could hear your words, Himuro looked up at your retreating figure. He gave a small smile while his hands clutched the necklace he had given you in his pocket.

"You are mine, you will always belong to me, forever and ever."

* * *

><p>You had originally planned to head home straight away but due to the heavy rain you had taken shelter in a small café. You ordered a coffee and passed the time taking in the scenery of Japan. You hadn't been in Japan for long as you had left America around the same time as Taiga. Though you left at the same time, you had no idea that both Taiga and Tatsuya would be in Japan, "<em>Urgh, my life has gotten even more hectic."<em>

It was then you noticed a boy with blue hair walking with an extremely attractive pink haired girl.

"Isn't that Kuroko?"

You quickly grabbed your things and ran after the blue haired boy.

"Kuroko-kun!" the boy turned around to look at you. Recognition appearing in his eyes, "Sakura-san."

The girl with pink hair quickly clinged to Kuroko's arm, "Tetsu-kun! don't tell me you're cheating on me?"

"Oh my, I didn't realize you had such a beautiful girlfriend."

"You think so! I like you already. I'm Momoi Satsuki, it's nice to meet you. What's yours?"

You laughed as you shaked hands energetically, "The name's Sakura and the pleasure is all mine."

Kuroko's, "She's not my girlfriend, just a friend," statement fell on deaf ears as both you and Momoi ignored him. As you were talking with Momoi you realized that the way you talked to each other felt like you've known each other for ages. You felt a connection with the girl and you were pretty sure Momoi could feel it too. For the first time in a long time you were happy. It was rare for you to have a lot of friends especially girls. During your middle school years you were pretty much stuck with both Taiga and Himuro, the latter who would glare at any boy or girl who would approach you.

It was then upon closer inspection did you realize something was wrong. Momoi looked at you confused, "Is something wrong?"

"Momoi-san, have you been crying? The edges of your eyes are all red."

She went quiet, "It's really not that big of a deal." She tried to change the subject.

"What happened?" the look you gave here told her you weren't going to let it go.

After explaining what happened you looked furious, "Where is he? I need to have a chat with him."

Momoi looked surprised, "No you really don't have to. I'm okay now… really." She tried to calm you down.

You however, ignored her. "I really hate it when a girl cries because of a boy. And he made you cry just because you were worried about his health. What a bastard." You were mad. You wanted to give this guy Aomine a piece of your mind.

"Sakura, it's really okay. What about we drop you home. You actually look quite exhausted." You went quiet, "_Come to think of it I am quite tired. After Hana made me participate with the numerous teams in the street ball tournament, all my muscles are sore. And wait… am I swaying?" _But you knew you wouldn't be able to sleep until you confronted Aomine. You became deathly silent as an idea popped into your head, you inwardly smirked.

You faked yawn, "Actually I think you're right Momoi-san. I didn't realize it but I'm quite tired. I think I'll head back home but you guys don't need to walk back with me. I actually live quite close by. You guys go ahead, I'll see you around."

Both Momoi and Kuroko looked at you suspiciously. You gave them a pout, "What? You don't believe me? I'm hurt." Fake tears appeared in your eyes.

Both of them sighed, "Hai, we believe you."

You smiled and after saying your goodbyes you headed in the opposite direction to where Kuroko and Momoi were headed. After a few minutes you grinned to yourself, "Time to put my plan into action." You quickly retraced your steps and when you spotted both Kuroko and Momoi you stealthily followed them hiding in the shadows of buildings and trees. You were grateful that it was night otherwise people would have pegged you for a stalker.

"You don't want me to go the rest of the way?"

"I'll be okay. Thanks for today!"

You waited until Kuroko walked around a corner, you then quickly ran to catch up to Momoi. You stood behind a tree as Momoi's walking speed slowed down. You looked at your surroundings, "_Huh? So both Momoi and Aomine go to Too Academy. I'll keep that in mind."_

You saw a lone man lying on the grass, you couldn't really see what he looked like in the dark, but as he stood up and leaned on a nearby lamp post you gasped. He was good looking. He had brown skin darker than most Japanese people and short blue hair but what got your attention was his eyes. "_His eyes remind me of one of my teammates. Heh, look at that. I haven't seen or talked to my teammates for so long... Why is it whenever I look at a player from the Generation of Miracles I am reminded of my former teammates?" _You almost felt bad for wanting to ruin his face, keyword being almost.

As soon as Aomine greeted Momoi, you walked out of your hiding spot and walked towards them.

"You the bastard that made Momoi cry?"

Momoi looked up at you in surprise, "Sakura?"

You just grinned at her.

"Che, what's that got to do with you?'

You went quiet, eyes hidden behind your hair.

"Oi, you listening to me F Cups?"

You breathed in and out slowly then with all the strength you could muster you punched him. Aomine staggered back due to force of your punch. Too shocked to make a reply you took advantage of his silence and grabbed his collar. "Listen here, Ahomine, I hate guys who are the sole reason of the tear's on a girls face. If I ever see Momoi crying over an argument you had with her I'll do much worse than just punch you." After glaring at him you roughly pushed him away.

You could hear faint laughing in the background as you turned to look at Momoi. "I just can't take him seriously his cheek is all swollen up. It's the first time I've ever seen him like that." With a quick snap of your fingers, you had quickly captured a picture of a stunned Aomine with a swollen cheek.

Aomine glared at you, intending to take your phone but you just stuffed your phone into your bra and stuck your tongue out at him. You were about to walk away when you remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. I am not a F cup." You pulled your shirt down so that your bra could be seen. Aomine followed your movements. "_Heh, I knew it! I saw the Horikita Mai photo book in his pocket. I was right he is a pervert." _"I'm an E cup. Maybe you should brush up on your measuring skills you're getting rusty." With a quick wink to Momoi you walked away. With one last glance you raised your arm for a goodbye parting with the words, "I'll see you at the Winter Cup."

"Eh? You play basketball?" Momoi looked shocked, "which team are you in?"

You put your finger to your lips and smirked, "It's a secret. Though you'll find out soon. You'll be playing against my team members one day." You then walked away.

_"Sakura, what an interesting girl,"_ Aomine grinned. _"Looks like I'll have fun after all."_

* * *

><p>You plonked down onto your bed, you were exhausted. You could feel your eyes slowly closing, that is until the sound of your phone getting a message snapped you out of your daze. You grumbled to yourself as you looked at your phone. What happened next had you blushing and throwing your phone away.<p>

To: Sakura

Sakura! I heard about your meeting with Himuro Tatsuya, you never told me you had such a hot boyfriend ;) So change of plans instead of you going to Kaijou you'll be going to Yosen High and I'll be going to Kaijo. Aren't you ecstatic? You'll get to see your boyfriend every day! Remember you start school tomorrow so do bring protection if you decide to have fun with him. Hehe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! xx

Love, Hana.


	3. ABC I Love You - Chapter II

**A/N - **Second chappie is now up! Sorry for the wait, family decided to go to a trip to Perth, so I didn't get any writing done during that time.

In this chapter, I've decided for Sakura to call Tatsuya by his last name in order to keep her distance from him, so from here on until later, she'll address him as Himuro-kun.

Oh, and I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, just my own OC's Sakura and Hana.

And do please review.

Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter II - <strong>N<strong>ew School, A Fresh New Start

_The steady sounds of something beeping had you tossing your head in pain. _

_"We need to push more into her. She's finally responding."_

_Confused you tried to talk out loud. Instead you were interrupted by a loud shrilling noise._

You groaned loudly upon hearing your alarm clock ringing, you made a half-hearted attempt to silence your alarm, it didn't work. With all the strength you could muster, you grabbed your alarm and threw it at the wall. You stared at the pieces of what was left of your alarm clock, '_damn, after that text Hana gave me, I wasn't able to sleep a wink.' _You sighed and wearily wiped the tiredness from your eyes, then after doing a few morning stretches you slowly got ready for the day.

As you were checking your phone to see if you had any new messages, you could hear the faint pit-a-patter sounds of rain coming from outside, you grinned to yourself, you loved the rain, '_it was when we had our first kiss_.' You jolted out of your thoughts horrified, the lack of sleep was making you think of _him. _Images of him lowering his head down to your height, you slowly tilting your head upwards, the distance between your lips shortening… A loud smacking noise could be heard. You had slapped yourself hoping the pain you had inflicted would remove the images running wild through your head, and it did. With a big smile, you opened your curtains and proceeded to open your window. After a quick look outside, you quickly shut your window looking speechless. _'No, I must be seeing things… after all I didn't sleep at all last night, yeah, must be my mind playing tricks on me…' _You turned around and opened your window slowly.

"Good morning, Sakura. I didn't realize that we were neighbours. What a small town this is."

You were silent, with all the strength you could muster, you put on a fake smile, "good morning… Hi… uh…Himuro-kun. You couldn't help but twitch, that smile he was giving you was telling you that he was enjoying this. "Well, don't mind me. I'm gonna head out now. Bye." You closed the window quickly shutting off any attempts he had of continuing his conversation with you.

You opened your phone and dialled the first person you thought of you knew had something to do with this.

"Hello this is Hana!"

"Hana, I am so…" there was a beep, you looked at your phone confused.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but do please leave a message and I'll get back to you right away. Oh, but if Sakura is listening to this, then the answer is yes. I know I was the one responsible for choosing a place for you to stay at, and no I didn't know that Himuro-kun was going to be your neighbour… okay maybe I did, but that's beside the point. I know your secretly happy knowing you'll get to see him every day! Hehe. Well then, that's all from me, I'll see you later, yeah? Bye, have fun!" Your fingers had turned to a ghostly white colour as you were holding onto your phone tightly, intent on breaking it. _'Next time when I see that girl, I'm going to kill her.' _

Your day could not get any more worse. You wanted to close the door on his face so bad, you wanted to punch him so bad, you wanted to wipe off that smile he had on his face so bad. But you couldn't, too many witnesses were around.

"Ne, I didn't know you were going to the same school as me. Though I am a bit surprised, I didn't realize you missed me that much that you enrolled into my school?"

" Himuro-kun…" you tried to keep your voice calm. "Why are you standing in front of my door holding an umbrella?"

"Let's walk to school together. Knowing you, you probably forgot to pack an umbrella with you, considering everyday in America was quite sunny."

"What are you talking about? Of course I have an umbrella. What kind of a person do you think I am?"

"Ho, if you do have an umbrella, where is it? I don't see you holding it? Your umbrella couldn't possibly be in your bag? Umbrellas are not that small."

You twitched, avoiding his eye. _'He got me… what should I do? If I try to run away from him, he'll catch me…' _you played various scenarios in your head, all ending horribly for you, with a look of utter defeat you accepted your fate, "fine, let's walk to school together. But only for today."

It took all of your strength to will your fingers to uncurl from the punch you had made, you could tell that Himuro was enjoying this, oh and how could you tell? He would purposely tilt the umbrella more to his side, thus allowing more rain to fall upon you. The only way for you to escape the rain was to walk closer to him. You wanted to wipe the damn smirk away on his face.

"Eh, Sakura. I didn't realize you liked me that much, you're almost clinging to me. We might as well just hold hands." Before you could protest, he had wrapped his hand around yours, intertwining both yours and his fingers together, '_urgh that sneaky bastard, he did this on purpose. I can't even remove my hand.' _

The sounds of muffled talking, and surprised gasps made you snap out of your thoughts of the many killing scenarios you had running around in your head. Both girls and boys stared at you in awe, some girls crying, and some boys whistling. You blushed, "Himuro-kun, let go of my hand. People are watching." Before he could reply, a girl had latched herself onto his arm, you quickly took advantage of the situation and removed your hand from his. In your mind you did a small victory dance. _'Yeah, now to pay him back from this morning.' _

You could see Himuro's fangirls slowly forming a circle around you and him. "Ne, ne, ne. Did you hear?" you looked at the girls and said excitedly, "Himuro-kun said he'll accept any girl's confession depending on who can stay on his arm the longest." The look he gave you was priceless, you really wanted to take a photo, but the excited squeals coming from the girls made you think otherwise. You saw a small opening and quickly ran through it. You smiled as you walked into the school,_ 'today might not be so bad after all_.'

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please welcome our new transfer student, Sakura-san." While walking into the classroom, you could feel everyone staring at you, including him. You took it back, today was a horrible day. You cursed your luck, you were pretty sure Hana had something to do with your class timetables as well. <em>'I'm going to have a long talk with her after this, then I'll kill her.'<em>

It wasn't until the teacher cleared his throat did you realize you were meant to introduce yourself. You put on a small smile and bowed to everyone while give your greetings. As the teacher pointed to where you'd be sitting, you couldn't help but grin.

"Mura-kun, it's been a while."

"….My name is not Mura. It's Murasakibara."

"Nope, can't remember it. Your name is too long."

"….."

"Hey, you call me Kura-chin. It's only fair that I give you a nickname as well." The look he gave you told you he wasn't happy. "I'll give you maibu in return."

Mura smiled, "deal." _'This guy is already wheedling free food out of me. What a smart guy.'_

You couldn't help but smile, you looked over to your left and spotted Himuro glaring at you. You smirked, he did not look happy. Though your expression faltered a bit, when you saw that both of his arms were bandaged up. _'He didn't have those bandages this morning… could it be because of the girls?' _You bit your lip, you couldn't help but feel guilty. _'What should I do to make it up to him?'_

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?"<p>

"To the rooftop, so we can eat lunch in peace."

You followed Himuro silently, you kept a short distance behind him. It wasn't until you both were seated down on the floor, did you break the silence. "Does it hurt?"

Himuro looked at you, confusion evident in his eye.

"Your arms, do they hurt?"

"They don't hurt, they're just a bit bruised."

_'From all the girls attacking you because of me.' _You didn't have the heart to voice out your silent thoughts. What you thought of next , had you choking on your bread. Himuro patted your back, "you okay?"

You just nodded and quickly gulped down some water. _'Where the hell did that just come from? Urgh I should have slept more. Though, it's not that bad of an idea. It's embarrassing, but it might help.' _You cleared your throat, and grabbed both of Himuro's arms. He looked at you in surprise, "what are you doing?"

You ignored his question, you slowly peeled off the bandages from one of his arms, took a small breath, and kissed each of the bruised part of the skin. You then repeated your actions onto his other arm.

"Now they don't hurt anymore." You looked at anywhere but him, the blush on your face would not go away.

"But I never said that those bruises hurt."

"Himuro-kun, we dated for two years, you think I don't recognize the signs when you're lying to me?"

"So you do remember?

"You gave a small nod.

_~ Flashback~_

_You had come back home all scratched and bruised. Tatsuya took one look at you and quickly rushed you off into your bedroom. _

_"What happened?"_

_"I was careless while playing bask… uh I mean I wasn't watching the ground when I was jogging. _

_"You should always look at your surroundings, knowing you, you'll end up hurting more than just your skin."_

_"I know, I know."_

_"Do they hurt?" _

_"No…."_

_"Liar." Tatsuya pointed at the tears running down your face._

_"Eh?" you quickly wiped them away._

_"I know a way for the pain to go away." You looked at him surprised, "you do?"_

_He just smiled at you, and gently held your hand and lightly kissed the bruised part of your skin._

_You pulled your hand away in shock, "wh.. what are you doing?"_

_"Kissing the pain away, it doesn't hurt anymore, right?"_

_You were silent, "eh, I don't feel any pain anymore." _

_Before you could thank him, Tatsuya had bent down to your knees, and proceeded to continue kissing you. "We're still not done, I can see many bruises around your legs and arms."_

_You blushed and protested, though your protests fell on deaf ears. _

_~end of flashback~_

"I'm sorry about this morning."

Himuro looked at you and patted your head, "I forgive you. Though, I'll feel even better if you'll give me a kiss on the lips."

You looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't serious, you weren't looking at me, so I thought of the best way to get your attention. Also, I've noticed lately that you don't call me by my first name anymore. Why?"

You became silent, "you already know why. We're not dating anymore, no reason for me to address you by your given name. We are no longer close, so you should also stop calling me Sakura, just add a -kun or something, otherwise rumours are going to start."

"What rumours?"

"That we are in a relationship."

"Aren't we?"

"Not anymore."

"But we could."

You quickly looked away from him, you were grateful when the bell that signalled the end of lunch rang. "We should head back to class now." Without looking back you walked back to your classroom without him.

As soon as the last bell rang for the day, you quickly grabbed your things and dashed out of the door intending to head home straight away. As you opened your locker to get your shoes, you saw the umbrella that Himuro was carrying this morning laid out in your locker along with a note, "the weather forecast stated that it'd be raining quite heavily during the late afternoon, use this umbrella to walk home. I'll be at basketball practice so go on ahead without me. I'll see you tomorrow." You turned the note over "my arms are all better now, I'll be able to play basketball without feeling any pain. Thank you."

"That bastard, thinking leaving me a note like that will make me happy," though you tried your hardest you couldn't stop the smile appearing on your face. You were about to head out, when you realized something. You retraced your steps and found Himuro's locker, there you saw no umbrella. _'He'll catch a cold if he walks in the rain. I'll feel bad if I used the umbrella without him, after all it is his. Eugh'_, you sat on the floor near your locker, got your phone out and plugged in your headphones. '_I wonder how'll long he'll be?'_

* * *

><p>"Sakura… Sakura… wake up." With the constant nudging you were getting, you slowly opened your eyes.<p>

"Oh, Himuro-kun. How was practice?" you almost forgot why you were still at school.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"I… uh, just thought it would be bad if you caught a cold, considering you're in the basketball team."

"Thank you for waiting, though, you could have just come to the gym and watched me practice."

"Nah, I didn't want to distract you with my beautiful presence."

Himuro just gave you a small smile. "Shall we head home?"

"Yeah."

As you were heading home, you realized your hand was inching closer to Tatsuya. _'Bad hand, no don't stretch your fingers to grab his hand, stop!' _Your hand had a mind of its own as it slowly wrapped itself around Himuro's hand. He looked at you in surprise, "it's cold," was your lame excuse. He just smiled softly at you.

"Well then, thanks for walking me home… I'll see you around." Before you could go open the door Himuro had both of his arms around you, trapping you.

"Sakura, we've been avoiding this for a while but we really do need to talk about it, our relationship that is."

You went quiet and sighed, "I know." You slowly grabbed both of his arms away from your door and pulled him closer to you. You leaned forward while he followed your movements. It seemed you were about to kiss him when you moved your face towards his ear, "but not today." And with a quick yank of the door, you shut the door in his face. You couldn't help but smile as you slid down onto the floor. Though your smile slowly turned into a frown. You could feel your heart pumping erratically, in the back of your mind you could hear the walls surrounding your heart slowly crumbling_. 'What should I do? I'm getting too close to him… I'm going to have to keep my distance. But why whenever I think of staying away from him, my heart aches?' _

You sighed, already knowing the answer, in the past after your breakup with Himuro you had been in a few relationships , but you had always ended them when you started comparing every tiny thing they did to Himuro. The way they kissed you, the way they hugged you, the way they smelled. Everything they did made you miss Himuro even more, but you promised yourself that you would move on. But you couldn't, you had come to the realization that 'no man will ever be able to compare to him, that he really is the only for me.'

You groaned, "my life has gotten so complicated now."


	4. ABC I Love You - Chapter III

**A/N** - aaannnd Chapter 3 is up!

Sorry for the wait, I've recently just started attending university, so been pretty busy this week, haven't had the time to get around to writing. So with remembering that I kept you guys waiting, I made this chapter extra long :)

I do hope you like it, I had fun planning this chapter, couldn't stop grinning to myself as I was writing it.

But enough about me, you probably want to get to the story.

I do not own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, sadly I wish I did, I do, however, own my two OC'S, Sakura and Hana.

If you feel like leaving a comment, don't hesitate, I don't bite.

And with that in mind, enjoy ~

* * *

><p>Chapter III - <strong>I<strong>ntroducing the Basketball Team

_The sound of someone wheezing had you breaking out of your reverie. You didn't know why but you heart was pounding extremely fast. _

_The erratic sounds of beeping had you hearing the sounds of running footsteps getting close and closer to you._

_You were gasping for air, you didn't know why you just knew that you needed oxygen. Your vision turned black as you looked around for anything that could help with your breathing. As you turned your head left you could see a corridor._

_"Was that here before?" You quickly raced through down the corridor. _

You panted heavily while in pursuit of looking for a good hiding place. _'Why did that stupid gorilla decide to do this after school?! No, scratch that, how the hell did he beat me in rock paper scissors?' _Your left eye twitched recalling the reason why you lost in the first place, _'… never mind, I already know how he beat me… it was my own fault, but the smile he was giving me was too scary. Ugh he should just keep at it with his poker face.' _

* * *

><p><em>~ Flashback~ (one hour ago)<em>

_"You should pull out a rock, he always chooses scissors."_

_"Really?" You eyed the man in front of you suspiciously. "You know lately you've been awfully kind, what's gotten into you?"_

_"Eh, isn't this usually my normal behaviour?" _

_You stared at him in disbelief, 'this, his normal behaviour? No way, if I didn't know any better, he probably has an ulterior motive.' _

_As you were preparing to play rock-paper-scissors, doubt started clouding your mind. '… this could be one of his tricks! He probably wants me to loose, if that's the case then I'll put out paper instead. After all, when he gave me that advice he had that damn smile plastered on, nothing good ever came from that smile. _

_You stared at your opponents hand in shock. He had pulled out scissors. You fell down to the floor stunned. _

_"You should have listened to me, knowing him, he'll choose the latest time available."_

_"Why would he do that?"_

_"He likes a challenge, especially if girls are involved."_

_"…. What time do you think he'll choose?"_

_"5o'clock."_

_"Oh, in the morning, then that's alright."_

_"Pm."_

_You froze at his words, realization suddenly dawning on you. 'He manipulated me! He knew I wasn't going to follow his advice, he purposely put that smile on to make me second guess myself. And what's more is, he knows how much I hate staying at school after hours, after all those ghost stories about our old school Hana told me about involving murder and death, who'd want to stay at school during the evening?'_

_"Let's do a rematch."_

_"No." _

_You stared at the man in surprise, "what?"_

_"Think of this as for me getting back at you for shutting the door in my face."_

_You gulped, eyes widening as you recalled your previous actions. You were about to apologize, but the look he was giving you made you change your mind. 'That expression again, every time I see it, it makes me feel like I've lost…just you wait, I'm going to wipe that smirk off, and when I do, I'll be the one smirking down at you.' _

_~ end of flashback~_

* * *

><p><em>'This is actually harder than I thought it would be.'<em> You quickly scanned the classroom for any good hiding places. It wasn't until you were running past another room that you heard the sound of a chair being moved. You froze, suddenly becoming rigid, you looked carefully at your surroundings, with your heartbeat rapidly skyrocketing you slowly opened the classroom door with shaky hands. You started sweating profusely, hairs standing on end, there was no one in the classroom.

The sounds of multiple people running at you at full speed hadn't actually registered in your mind, until you had slowly looked down the hallway. Five men with the most scariest expressions you had ever seen were running towards you.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

You screamed and ran throughout the school as fast as you could, "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

* * *

><p>You covered your mouth to silence your loud breathing as the sounds of running became quieter and quieter. Where you were, you had no idea. You pulled out your phone to check on the time, you mentally cheered to yourself, <em>'only, ten more minutes until this game is done. If I don't get caught I can leave in one piece. Who knows what any of those guys will make me agree to, once they catch me.' <em>You shuddered, desperately trying to remove the various thoughts running in your head. It wasn't until you looked up that you shrieked. An eye was peeking through the holes of your hiding spot.

"Sakura, open the door."

"No."

"Then I'll tell the guys where you are."

You mournfully opened the door, looking sadly at the furniture that once separated both Himuro and you.

"Well, what should I do? I could bring you back to the guys and have them decide what they want from you, or you could just accept my offer.

"And what is that?'

"A date."

"I refuse."

"Well then," with a smiling face, Himuro grabbed your wrist and started dragging you away. "Let's take you back to the rest of the team."

You paled, contemplating the odds of escaping. You quickly looked around, there was nothing that could help you. With a dejected sigh, you hung your head, and mumbled softly, "okay."

"Sorry, didn't get that. What did you say?"

An angry mark appeared on your face. "I said okay! I'll go on a date with you. But only one."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

You were about to make a snappy remark, but the instant you saw his face, you shut your mouth. _'That expression he has on, makes him look like he his genuinely happy… what is this? I'm supposed to be angry at him, but that smile he's giving me was the smile he gave whenever it was just us two. A smile reserved just for me. I… he still loves me. But what about me?' _As an answer, you could feel the pieces of your crumpled heart slowly joining together. You clutched where your heart was as if wanting to stop it from forming back to its original shape. _'No, I don't want this, I sealed away all those memories I had with him… but why with only one smile can he break open the lid I had hidden away for so many years and bring back all these troublesome feelings. The hurt I went through to heal my broken heart is something I don't ever want to go through again. This date, will be our last. I am going to move on, he needs to as well, even though I know it will be painful, I have to do it.' _

"Let's head back."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sakurain, you made it!"<p>

"Momoi-san, sorry I'm late, I had an, uh... activity to attend to after school"

"Ooh, what kind of activity?

A gloomy expression fell over you.

"Oh, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I'll explain, after all the Seirin vs. Shutoku match hasn't begun yet, we still have time. Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning"

"Alright, so…"

* * *

><p><em>~ Rewinding back to when school has finished ~<em>

_You were waiting for _Himuro_ to get ready so you could head back home together. _

"Ah, you guys walk back home together? That is so sweet! What a caring boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, and wait, how did you know about him?... You've met Hana, haven't you?"

"Guilty"

_'Maybe it's best I don't tell her I'm living next door to him….' _

"Anyway moving on, so I'm waiting for Tatsuya…"

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Sorry, Sakura, but I won't be able to walk back home with you, the coach wants us to train a bit more."_

_"Oh, that's okay, I'm actually going to meet up with Momoi, she's the manager of Too Academy. She invited me to watch the Seirin vs. Shutoku High match, I agreed as I'm curious to see how much Taiga has improved."_

_"Tell me how it goes, I might be able to watch the last bracket if the coach lets us out early. Is that all?"_

_"Oh, and she wants me to meet a guy called Kise Ryota."_

Himuro_ had become silent, "actually, why don't you watch us train."_

_"Eh, but I don't want to?"_

Himuro_ had grabbed your hand and led you inside to the gym. "Wait, Himuro-kun, don't you think your being a bit childish? Seriously, let go of me right now!"_

_"No fair, Tatsuya-kun, you have a girlfriend?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No." You glared at Himuro, "don't lie."_

_"Oh, so maybe I have a chance!"_

_You looked at the guy, "I don't think so."_

_The guy started crying, "I've just been rejected"_

_"Again," muttered another guy. _

_"Well then, I guess it's best if we all introduce ourselves."_

_You nodded in agreement._

_"The guy crying over there is Okamura Kenchi. He is our Captain."_

_"Seriously, the guy lying in a pool of his own tears is your Captain?_

_"I know, even I couldn't believe it when he first introduced himself." _

_"Over there, is Liu Wei, mind you he doesn't speak normally."_

_"Why doesn't he speak normally?"_

_"Because I told him that it'd help him get girls."_

_Before you could retort, Liu Wei had come up to you and bowed. "It is thy pleasure to meet thou."_

_You raised your eyebrows, trying to hide your laughter. "Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you too…"_

_"And last but not least, my name is Fukui Kensuke. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Yeah, likewise"_

_"Eh, Kura-chin, why are you here?"_

_"Ah, Mura-kun, Himuro-kun dragged me in here."_

_Mura looked at Himuro curiously, while Himuro looked at you, you looked down at Okamura who was currently holding both of your legs to keep you from leaving, while Fukui was trying to disentagle the Captain from you. Liu was just standing there watching apathetically. _

_'Seriously, this is Yosen's High Basketball Team? I shudder to think what the Coach would be like.'_

_"What are you guys doing?"_

_With a quick hitting movement a woman had appeared and smacked everyone, save for Tatsuya, Mura and you. _

_'I'm guessing she's the coach.' You eyed the shina she was holding wearily. 'I want to go home.'_

_"Oh, it looks like we have a new member to the team. What are you here for?"_

_"I just came here to watch…"_

_"Actually she's here to join the basketball team."_

_You stared furiously at Himuro. He in return just smiled at you. _

_"I'm pretty sure all the spots have filled up."_

_"No, we have one spot available, one of the guys left the team due to injuries during a car accident." _

_You sweat dropped, you couldn't think of a good excuse. The looks everyone gave you pressured you into accepting the position._

_"No, really I'm not…" with a slight upward motion the coach had raised her shina. You gulped, "uh… actually yes. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Name is Sakura."_

_The coach just looked at you, "the name's Araki Masako or you can call me Coach" _

_"Okay…"_

_"Before you can join, I'll need to see your basketball skills. I hope you can play basketball, because if you can't and I realize that you've been wasting my time…"_

_You looked at your coach alarmed, "no I can play, I used to play a lot of basketball back in America." _

_"I see, well then let's see you in action, you can play against one of the regular members of your choice, then we'll go from there."_

_"Alright." _

_"Well then we have a new member to the team. Captain what do you propose we do to welcome her in?"_

_You slowly backed away as the Captain stared at you with glinting eyes. "Let's play cops and robbers! Sakura-kun can be the robber, while we'll be the cops. If any of us manage to catch you within one hour, you'll have to agree to anything we ask of you and vice versa."_

_You looked around, all the other basketball members were all nodding their head in agreement. "Hey! that doesn't sound fair. The number of cops and runners should be equal. Don't I get a say in this?"_

_"Nope" everyone answered._

_"All right! Since lunch break is nearly ending, we'll decide who gets to pick the time for the event through rock paper scissors!_

_~ Flashback end ~_

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened."<p>

"Eh, but who caught you in the end?"

"… I managed to escape by myself."

"You paused, what aren't you telling me?"

You looked at your phone, then showed the time to Momoi, "ne, hasn't the match started already?"

Momoi gasped, "we're late!" She grabbed your arms and ran, "wait, I can run by myself." You were however, ignored.

Momoi was the only one panting by the time you got to the stadium. "Why aren't you worn out?"

"I play basketball, running daily for me is normal."

"Eh, no fair! Oh but look, they've already started. That Aomine-kun's such an idiot. He didn't even come."

"Huh, you invited that guy to come along? It's good he didn't come, he'll just make everything worse."

"You still hate him, huh?

"Obviously, he made you cry."

"Oh? Momocchi. Are you here to watch Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi's game?"

_'Another weirdo has appeared, come to think of it I swear I've seen him somewhere…blonde coloured hair, long eyelashes and a piercing on his left ear… Ah, this must be Kise Ryota from the Generation of Miracles.'_

"Ki-chan."

"Could you stop calling me that? Oh, and who are you?" as he noticed you standing behind Momoi.

"Uh hi, the name's Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kise Ryota."

"Yeah I know you."

"Ah so you've seen me around?"

"Yep, in the magazine about the Generation of Miracles."

"Eh, don't you mean you've seen me in those modelling photos that you see around shops, particularly clothing ones?"

"You're a model?"

"Look at that Ki-chan, someone who doesn't recognize you."

Kise's eyes had drooped, mouth turning into a frown, you could see tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. You sweat dropped…. "Oh, sorry did I hurt your feelings? I'm from America, so I don't really know a lot of people here, famous ones at that."

Kise instantly recovered, "That's alright! Oh so you're from America? Then you must know Kagamicchi."

"If you mean Taiga, then yeah. We grew up together in America."

"Can you play basketball?"

"Yeah, recently I just joined the Yosen High basketball team."

"You go to the same school as Murasakicchi."

"Yep."

"You know you've got the right figure to do modelling, how about doing a shoot together sometime? It'll boost your popularity."

Before you could answer, Hana had appeared by your side. "She'd love to, but she can't, she's already booked for a date with someone."

"Really? Who? Himuro-kun?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources."

You were speechless, how Hana had managed to get that piece of knowledge in such a short time scared you.

"Too bad, with you in my pictures I'm sure it will enhance your beauty."

You blushed, "thanks but I'm going to have to refuse."

"Well my offer still stands if you ever change your mind."

"Alright, by the way how is the game going?"

"It's getting pretty interesting."

* * *

><p>You couldn't believe it, in the short time you hadn't seen Taiga, he had improved tremendously. <em>'His jumping skill has gotten better as well, the way he plays basketball gives off the feeling that he is on par with the Generation of Miracles. But woah, that game was so intense, I can't believe it, a draw. Seeing him play against one of the Generation of Miracles makes me envious, I really want to play against one someday."<em>

You could see the Seirin team heading back to the change rooms, "good work Taiga! You've gotten better, we need to have a match one day."

Taiga turned around to look at you and smirked, "deal, if I win you owe me dinner."

"Who says you're going to win?" Taiga just laughed and gave you a grin.

* * *

><p>"Well then," you turned to look at Kise, Momoi and Hana, "should we head out?"<p>

"Midorin! It's been a while."

The guy who you assumed to be Midorin just stared at Momoi. _'Woah, the atmosphere is getting tense… maybe I should just head back home.' _You started backing away slowly when Kise stopped you and dragged you so that now you were standing in front of Midorima.

"This is Sakura, she's a close friend of Kagamicchi."

"Uh, hi."

Midorima just stared at you, "what horoscope are you?"

"Huh? Uh, Pisces."

"The Oha Asa said that today is the day when Cancers make new acquaintances in their life, particularly with people who are Pisces. It's nice to meet you, my name is Midorima Shintaro."

"It's nice to meet you too?"

"So your friends with Kagami-kun?" you nodded. "Then you play basketball as well?"

"Yeah."

He just stared at you, you grew slightly uncomfortable. "Don't think of hitting on her, she's dating someone."

You sighed, "I am not dating him… I had no choice but to accept his offer, if you were there you would too." The looks that Sakura and Hana were giving you showed you that they didn't believe you.

"Whatever, I'm going to head back home. You heading back with me, Hana?"

"I'm good, actually heading to the library to study a bit."

"Alright."

"Me too, I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you Sakura-san."

"Yeah, same, Midorima-kun." You were going to head back when you heard the sounds of barking. You froze and slowly turned around, you could see that Momoi was holding a dog that looked eerily similar to Kuroko.

"Do you want to hold him?"

You backed away slowly, "Uh, no I'm fine."

"Could it be that you don't like dogs?"

"No." Your answer came too quickly.

"Ho, really, then look at me and say that to my face."

Momoi was inching closer to you, "okay, I admit it, I'm scared of dogs. Please put that dog as far as you can away from me." She just grinned at you.

"Well then, it was nice meeting all of you." You gave both Midorima and Kise a kiss on the cheek. You failed to notice their cheeks flushing.

"What was that for?"

"Eh, this is what we normally do in America once we've met someone."

"You didn't do that to Aomine-kun."

"That's because I hate him."

"Point taken."

"See you guys around!" You waved goodbye as you turned and walked in the direction of your home. You stopped walking as your nose caught a whiff of a familiar scent, _I recognize this scent from_ somewhere_, it has the same scent coming from a particular flower... what was that flower called again?_'You turned in the direction from where the scent was wafting from, eyes slowly widening when you looked up at the person's face, recognition apparent on both your expressions. You proceeded to greet the person, when said person walked away. _'What is she doing here? I thought Hana and I were the only teammates from our basketball team here in Japan. What is going on?'_

A text message snapped you out of your thoughts.

To: Sakura

"It seems that all of our former teammates are here in Japan, they have all been assigned to go to the same school where a Generation of Miracle is attending. The Captain will probably want to have a meeting with us soon to discuss what she plans for us."

From, Hana.

* * *

><p>… And here you thought you could use a break.<p> 


	5. ABC I Love You - Chapter IV

**A/N - OMYGOSH I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! IT HAS BEEN WHAT? TWO MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED, I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! **But I hope that this won't stop you guys from reading over my work. To tell the truth I would have updated sooner but these last two months have been quite busy for me, ever since I started uni I have been assigned to so many projects that are worth half my grade to passing that I have had no time to update my stories, added with the fact that I found a new job that since last month they have been giving me four shifts a week, and everytime I finish work I always plan to write a new chapter but I'm too tired so I put it off. **I AM REALLY SORRY! FSDIFOHSDIOFJS**

I should be able to post another chapter on by the end of next week, but next month I have exams. But luckily for you guys as soon as my exams are done I will be on a long break during June, so during that time I'll be able to post up a lot of new chappies! Once again I am so sorry, and I hope that you guys won't hate me for this long over due chapter.

Oh and a side note, I've updated the previous chapters so hopefully the story will flow better. Don't worry, it may seem confusing but everything will be explained in hopefully by my third chapter update!

And if you do have time, please leave a comment ^^

Enjoy ~

* * *

><p>Chapter IV - <strong>D<strong>ate Night

_You felt disgusting. It was an extremely hot day today and you needed something to help cool you down. You took a deep breath and sighed. _

For the umpteenth time you sighed contently as you jumped onto your bed while snuggling into your blankets. It was around midnight by the time you had finally gotten back home from your fashion lesson with Hana.

_"We've been shopping for ages, let's go home."_

_"Nope, change of plans. I've decided that I'll give you a shopping lesson instead. At each store we go into I'm going to ask you which top and pants you think will look good together. Sounds simple enough, yeah? However, if you get it wrong you'll have to continue matching up the clothes until you get it right. Oh and we'll also have to look at shoe shops, you need to update your shoe collection." _

_"What? There's nothing wrong with my shoe wardrobe?"_

_"Sakura, I've seen your shoe collection and the only shoes you have are you school and sport shoes. Seriously, how can you just have two pairs of shoes. What did you wear back then when you and Tatsuya dated?"_

_"Uh I normally just wore an oversized top with my sport shots or leggings along with my runners."_

_"You're kidding me? No wonder he broke up with you. Your sense of fashion is horrible."_

_"Excuse me? Firstly, I happen to know a lot about clothing. And secondly, I broke up with him not the other way round."_

_Hana just gave you a look that basically said, "I believe you… not."_

You had vowed to yourself that you would never go shopping again, you had bought enough clothes to last you for a lifetime. The horrors of matching tops and pants or shoes and dresses were going to give you nightmares for the rest of your life. True to Hana's words she had made you pair up so many different types of clothing that each time they didn't match she would make you do it again. Even customers had looked at you pitifully, some even subtly giving you hints on what would look great together. You were going to pay Hana back for sure but before you could up with some great mastermind of a plan you had fallen asleep as soon as your head touched your pillow.

* * *

><p>The continuous sound of someone ringing your doorbell woke you up from your sleep. You drowsily looked at the time, with a quick flick of your hand you had grabbed your pillow and wrapped it around your head hoping to mute the sounds coming from downstairs. You were unsuccessful. You were about to leave the comfort of your warm bed to answer the door when it suddenly became quiet. You smiled, <em>'seems like the person gave up.' <em>Sleep was slowly taking over you, but before it claimed you completely the loud tune of your doorbell being attacked with such vigour that you swore even your neighbours could hear it had jolted you out of your sleep.

You swung your door open, not bothering on fixing your hair or changing your clothes. You were hell-bent on giving your intended recipient a lecture on the etiquettes on ringing a doorbell. However, your words died in your mouth as you looked at the man standing in front of you.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Tatsuya-kun, mind telling me why you've decided to wake me up at oh I don't know… six in the morning?

"Do you always address your door looking like that? As I thought red really does suit you."

You sighed in irritation ignoring Tatsuya's question.

"Seriously what are you doing here?"

"Our date is today. I remember you agreeing to that."

"I remember though I assumed our date wasn't going to start until the afternoon."

"You agreed that the time of our date could be at anytime."

"So you chose the earliest time you could think of?"

"I was going to wake you up earlier but judging by your reaction I don't think you would have been happy."

"Seriously? Normal people like me like to sleep in when it's a weekend, particularly if it's a Sunday an- hey! Stop looking down, my eyes are up here" you pointed to where your eyes were, "not down here," you then pointed to your chest.

"Has anyone else seen you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" confused you looked down at your body with a quick gasp you tried to cover yourself, however, your attempts were futile. "I could have sworn I was wearing clothing when I went to bed." It was then that you noticed Tatsuya eyeing the parts of your body that were covered.

"I didn't know that you liked these types of clothing, you look beautiful in them."

Despite your best efforts a noticeable hue had appeared on your face. "That'll be the last time I'll be answering the door just wearing underwear and a bra."

"Though I'm not very happy."

"Huh? Why?"

"Who else has seen you like this?"

"Just you." Tatsuya's eyes widened as you answered truthfully. He continued to stare at you waiting for an explanation. You however, didn't elaborate further.

Realizing that you weren't going to give him an answer Tatsuya proceeded to take off the jumper he was wearing and handed it to you. "Wear it."

You hesitantly accepted the jumper. As soon as you wore it you instantly regretted it. Almost immediately you were surrounded by a familiar scent you had come to remember due to your past. It was if your brain wanted to play cruel mind tricks as memories of your past kept being replayed in your head over and over. Quickly thinking you pinched yourself hard on your arm, the pain had snapped you back to the present. You cleared your throat and looked up at Tatsuya. Your heart stopped, you remembered the saying that people's eyes were like the windows to their soul and when looking at his eyes all you could see was love, want and happiness. You knew all too well what would happen if you let him into your house now, he would kiss you without hesitation while slowly taking off his jumper from you, he would rain kisses down your body worshipping you before picking you up and taking you to your bed, where he would stay the night cuddling you.

Clearing your throat, "I'll give you your jumper back as soon as I find something else to wear."

"Keep it."

You could see him slowly leaning in while his arms reached out towards you. Without a second thought you quickly backed away before he could touch you while using your door as a shield. "I have something that I have to do now, let's do a raincheck and do the date in the afternoon." Not waiting to hear his reply you shut the door in his face.

Your heart resumed it's normal beating when you heard a sigh accompanied with the sound of footsteps getting softer and softer.

With a forceful groan you pulled yourself up from the floor, "what the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>"Really? Out of all the places you could have chosen you chose here? Why?"<p>

"You already know why."

Realising that he wasn't going to elaborate any further you glumly looked around at your surroundings. You were in a bar of some sorts. Various pieces of furniture littered around the room, sofas being held together by the seams, chairs hung precariously on their legs, numerous customers could be seen trying to coax the bartender for another drink.

"How did you find this place? Moreover, how'd they let you in? We're both still in school."

"The owner of this place is a good friend of mine. Said I could use it anytime."

"Right," giving Tatsuya a disbelieving look you continued observing the bar. "Seriously, why are we here?"

Instead of answering Tatsuya pointed to the left corner of the bar, your eyes followed his movements while at the same time your jaw opened up in surprise. With a big groan you mentally facepalmed yourself.

"I forgot you had a hobby of playing billiards. Don't tell me that's why we're here?"

The damn smile he was giving you shut you up.

"Whoever wins gets to choose the next destination for our date."

"Oh, then are you already admitting defeat?"

With a heave of your chest you made a beeline towards the billiard.

* * *

><p>"Already from the start you already knew you were going to win." You crossed your arms in front of you similar to what an angry child would do in front of a parent.<p>

"Alright how about if you manage to score a point in this one you win?"

You pouted, "I don't even know how to play properly."

"Then I'll show you."

Without even waiting for a response he closed the distance between you two. In the corner of your eye you could see couples making their way to the middle of the room as the soft tempo of a familiar tune entered throughout the room. Your heart sank as you recognised the song that was playing. You could feel Tatsuya staring at you but you refused to look back.

Memories of your past played through your mind

I won't let you go

_You gasp in surprise as a warm hand envelops yours. You turn around and give a soft smile towards the man kneeling down in front of you. _

_"Would you Sakura have this dance with me?"_

_"I'd love too."_

_He leads you to the centre of the ballroom._

Tatsuya grabs your hand and leads you to the centre of the billiard table.

Open your heart to me now

_Himuro puts a hand around your waist while the other holds your hand tightly._

He puts both hands on either side of your waist to keep you in place.

There's nothing I can take

_With one spin you had your back resting comfortably on his chest while he showered you with small kisses up and down your neck. _

You could feel the warmth from Himuro's body seeping through your clothes. His breath fanned across your ears, you involuntarily shuddered.

This is no time to be alone, alone yeah

_Your hands slowly intertwine with Himuro's. Three words leaving your lips and not a second later he also mimics the three words back to you._

As he bends you down to the same level as the billiard table he intertwines his hand with yours. "This is how tight you should hold the cue stick."

Not trusting your own voice you opted to nodding your head.

I won't let you go

_He holds you in his embrace for a few minutes longer and kisses you goodnight. He only leaves until he makes sure you are safely at home._

With one thrust of his arm you managed to hit the cue ball and in doing so managed to score a goal. You breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't until after you scored the goal that you realized Himuro hadn't let you go.

"You can let go of me now, I scored a goal."

"Just let me stay like this for a moment longer."

When he does finally let you go you miss the warmth that had surrounded you and wished he could hold you again.

"So where are we heading next?"

You stared at Himuro confused. It wasn't until his words finally registered into your mind that you realized what he was asking. "Oh! I have the perfect location."

And with that said you both exited the bar.

* * *

><p>"You could choose anywhere and yet you chose here. Why?"<p>

You rolled your eyes at his question, "don't copy what I asked earlier in the bar. And to answer your question I brought you here because I'm curious to see how much you've improved with your basketball. Of course we don't have to do it that is if you're too scared to play against me."

Himuro's eye narrowed, "challenge accepted."

"I would've won if it hadn't started raining."

"Hai, hai."

"Really I was beating you! I checked the forecast today, it didn't say anything about rain."

Himuro just smirked at you.

"Whatever."

You didn't know why you did what you did but you did. You grabbed a towel from your sports bag and slowly wiped away the water droplets on Himuro's face. You stopped as you realized what you were doing. Slowly removing the damp cloth from his face you withdrew your hands. However, Himuro had already captured your lips for a kiss. His hands had slowly started wandering up and down your body, it wasn't until you caught the scent of a familiar perfume wafting off from him that you pushed Himuro away.

You don't wear perfume.

"You… were you out with another girl this morning?"

"I was with you in the morning."

"But after you left what did you do?"

The silence he gave you answered your question.

"Why are we doing this? If you're going to constantly lie to me then this relationship will never work."

"She was just looking at a selection of perfume and wanted my advice."

"Right, that doesn't explain why you smell like perfume."

"She hugged me. That's all."

Trying to keep a composed face you reached out to wipe away a smudge of lipstick that had went unnoticed by you on his cheek.

"You should also know that I don't wear lipstick."

And with that you left him.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Sakura!"<p>

You turned around confused as the cold rain falling on you had turned your skin numb and cold. The soft sounds of paddles being splashed on had you blinking in surprise at the person standing in front of you.

"Taiga? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you walking in the rain?"

"I have my reasons."

Taiga just grumbled as he handed you his jacket while opening up his umbrella and making room so that the both of you could fit.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm here if you ever do decide to want to talk it out."

You gave Taiga a small smile.

The silent walk back home was just what you needed to mull over your thoughts.

"Well thanks for walking me home. I'll see you around."

"Yeah… wait there's something on your face." Taiga bends down to your height and with a finger flicks off a fleck of dust on you.

"Woah, it's not like I could have gotten rid of it myself."

Taiga just smiled, "I'll see ya."

"Yeah, night."

If you had looked to your left you would have realized that Himuro had been watching you the whole time.

* * *

><p>"What?" you furiously swung your door open.<p>

"Your with Taiga now?"

"I'm not with Taiga."

" I saw him kissing you after you walked off from our date."

"It was nothing."

"It didn't look that way, his jacket was around you."

"Because it was raining and I didn't bring an umbrella."

"He waited outside your door even after you went in."

"No he didn't. What are you talking about?"

You were both breathing heavily, it wasn't until you had calmed down your breathing that you realized that your face was quite close to Himuro's. You could feel his breath fanning over you. Eyes lingering on your mouth he grabbed both of your arms so that you were flush against him while pulling you in for a hot searing kiss. You were running out of air but he continued to kiss you, sliding his tongue into your mouth to taste you. You used all the strength you could muster to push him away.

"No. We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Relationships are built on trust, if you don't have that it will not work."

"I trust you."

"Do you? Because you immediately believed that I was with Taiga when all he was doing was removing something from my face."

"How can I prove to you that I trust you?

"Trust is earned, you're going to have to work out a way to gain my trust again."

"You're giving up on us?"

"What I'm saying is maybe it's better if we took a break from each other."

"… Is there someone else you like"

"No! But in saying that I think it will be good if we just stay away from each other. The relationship that we have currently is not healthy it's going to continue to get worse unless we fix it.'

"You're saying that you want to date someone else?"

"Tatsuya-kun don't make it sound like that."

"Like what?"

"That I'm going to cheat on you."

Himuro was quiet for a few minutes, "how long should we take a break from each other."

"However long we need to sort things out. And who knows? Maybe through this break we can learn if we were meant to be together or not."

You could see sadness in his eyes, "Tatsuya-kun…"

"I'm fine. I'll keep my distance from you. I promise. Until you're ready."

* * *

><p>You slumped against your door, feeling small droplets of tears falling down your face. "Eh, why am I crying? I'm finally moving on but why am I feeling so sad?" Not having any more energy within you to climb up the stairs to your bedroom you slowly laid down on the floor. One last thought entered your mind, <em>"it's for the best. It's time that I do something that'll make me happy. I need to focus on why I came here, after all there is someone I need to beat and to do that I'll have to become even better in basketball."<em>

At home, Himuro could feel the tears running down his face. "Maybe I'm not the one for her. But I'll make this work, I'll change, I'll become a better man." One last thought entered Himuro's mind before sleep took over, _"but what happens if she falls in love with somebody else? What'll I do?"_


End file.
